A hydrodynamic torque converter device comprising a torsion vibration damper and a converter torus formed by a pump shell, a turbine shell and a stator shell, and which comprises a converter lockup clutch, is shown in FIG. 2 of German Patent No. DE 199 20 542 A1. According to this known embodiment, the torsion vibration damper comprises a first energy accumulator means, which comprises several first energy accumulators respectively configured as arc springs, and a second energy accumulator means, which is disposed, with reference to the radial direction of the rotation axis of the torsion vibration damper, radially within the first energy accumulator means, and which comprises several second energy accumulators. The first energy accumulators are thus inserted into wear protection shells.
German Patent No. DE 102 09 838 A1 discloses a rotation- or torsion vibration damper with exactly one energy accumulator means, which comprises at least one first energy accumulator formed by a coil spring. With reference to the radial direction of the rotation axis of the torsion vibration damper, a wall thus extends on the radial exterior of the at least one first energy accumulator, at which the at least one first energy accumulator can be radially supported. In order to avoid particularly high friction between the at least one first energy accumulator, slider shoes are used, which are supported towards the radial exterior at the wall, and which are slid onto at least one radially exterior portion of at least one winding of the at least one energy accumulator.